A Kunoichi's Story
by DeadlyFox
Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha,everyone adores her but she seems so distant from others.But a strange mission at hidden in cloud might change that, especially when the man shes been hunting her entire life is there.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi, everyone!

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi: Who are you?

Me: Why I am new to and the author of this fanfiction!

SSNK: OH! REALLY!

Me: YES!

Naruto: So… we are here why?

Me: Well isn't it obvious?

Sasuke: No. That's why we are asking stupid.

Me: What was that! (grabs giant bat of doom)

Sasuke: Uhh…Um…

Me: That's it I'm going to hurt you!(Chases Sasuke)

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs for his life)

Naruto and Kakashi: …………(sweatdrop)

Sakura: Well while the author is busy please rr

- (AN. Warning Sakura is very OOC in this story)

-

-

-

Today was just another day in the village hidden in the leaves. Though this day imparticulary had the same question going in everyone's minds. Today was unusually cloudy meaning rain was threatening to fall, which was odd because it had been a clear sunny week. No one was out except the occasional ninja coming back from a mission due to the weather, all except one that is.

Haruno, Sakura, a junior level ninja was walking through the streets of Konoha as if it was just another day. This girl in another persons eyes is fairly new to Konoha, she has only been in the village for two months but was known all around. She had started to go to the ninja academy as soon as she arrived but was already at the top of the entire school next to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was known well outside of the school as well. To all the men of Konoha she was heaven on earth, with bubble gum pink hair with raven black bangs that framed her 12 year old face. That was one thing but what got them the most were those captivating emerald green eyes that they could stare at forever. Women were jealous of her because of this( especially Sasuke's fan club)

Sakura was blind to all the attention or all the ill will though. She only paid any attention to a certain group of people or to how strong she was. The first three people was Team 7. Her team consisted of Hatake, Kakashi, the overly perverted sensei, Uzumaki, Naruto the village idiot, loudmouth, troublemaker and Uchiha, Sasuke the so called unfeeling cool guy (which is why fan girls hate her)

The last person was the most important, she wanted revenge on him for killing what little family she had. Sakura looked up to the still cloudy skies, today was going to be a long day.

-

-

-

-

Me: I'm done beating Sasuke to a bloody pulp now!

SNK: Took you long enough!

Sasuke: Can I get some help?(rubs one of many bumps on head)

All: NO!

Me: I forgot to say that I am a Disclaimer I don't own any of the Naruto characters only OC's in later chapters(crying).

SNK: Well at least you own the other cool characters.

Sasuke: Which is a nice way of saying 'we would never want you to own us.'

Me: I'M GOING TO F-ING KILL YOU!(again grabs giant bat of doom.)

Sasuke: (again) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura and Naruto: WAIT! WE STILL NEED HIM FOR THE STORY!(runs after them)

Kakashi: This is almost as entertaining as Make-Out Paradise, well please rr


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm baaaaaack!

SNK: YAH!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: You know, is that all you can say except for the occasional sentence?

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: I think that's a yes.

Naruto: Whatever it means we get to be in the story more then him!

Sasuke: Shut up you dobe.

Naruto: What was that you bastard!

Me: Well this is fun and all but I think we should get back to the story now.

All: Okay.

-

-

-

-

Today was not at all bad weather so many people were out today. Though one person wasn't having the best morning in the world. Sakura woke up to a very annoying alarm clock Naruto had given her awhile back. She sighed and got up thinking ' I have to kill that thing and say I got another alarm clock.' After getting ready she started walking to the meeting place where they would wait for Kakashi- sensei for two hours again.

The place came into view after ten minutes of walking. Sakura had seen Sasuke leaning on his favorite tree, after giving him a brief hello and getting a Hn back she leaned on the railing. Another 15 minutes later everyone in a 10mile radius could hear our favorite loudmouth-yelling hello to his friend and rival. "Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-bastard!" the answers he got were " Hey, Naruto and Hn." After walking over to where Sakura was and leaning beside her he asked, " So it's probably safe to say Kakashi-sensei won't be here on time, huh." Sasuke looked over their direction and told as-a-matter-of- factly-tone "Is there a day when he isn't dobe?" which Sakura silently agreed with. " WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!" and yet another of their famous arguments happened.

Then just as the argument ended, a loud poof could be heard along with a "YO." They then all saw Kakashi-sensei come out of the cloud while reading his favorite book Make-out Paradise. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him and yelled " YOU'RE LATE!". Kakashi sweatdropped then tried to say " Well there was a black cat in my path so to avoid bad luck I went another way and" he was about to finish before getting interrupted by Naruto with him yelling "LIAR!" Sakura and Sasuke just gave him death glares.

Sakura asked Kakashi after hitting Naruto to stop his yelling " So what are we doing today training, mission, what?" " Training." Was all he told them. When they got to the grounds Kakashi turned around and told them " Today we will be doing nothing but sparring." So everyone went to assigned partners and began. Five hours later they were covered in sweat and starving so they decided to call it quits and go to Ichikaru to get some Raman.

When they arrived they all ordered what they wanted then ate. "Ten bowls please." Naruto told the guy taking orders. Now anyone who knew Naruto would not find this suprising but it was still disturbing how he ate the stuff so fast as if he didn't it would run away(mostly Sasuke and Sakura though.) After Kakashi left they all were starting to leave when they heard a loud shrill voice that sent involuntary shivers down their spines. " Sasuke-Kun, Forehead girl!" Ino yelled(Naruto was completely ignored). "Ino do you have to yell so loud it's very troublesome." Shikamaru asked/told her. Before she could answer Choji came in and said something like this while eating a bag of chips "Mummm- iare- wip- mim."

While they weren't looking Sasuke, Sakura even Naruto was tiptoeing away quietly was hoping they wouldn't notice their absence. No such luck when they heard Ino yelling actually more like screaming "WAIT SASUKE-DARLING!" She then quickly latched herself around his neck before he could run. Shikamaru and Choji caught up after a second, "You know Ino, if you hold Sasuke in that death grip any longer he'll suffocate." Sakura smugly stated(Which was true seeing as his face was turning a bluish color). Ino quickly let go of him and turned to Sakura and yelled " Who asked you Forehead-girl!" "No one just protecting my teammates life." She explained while pointing to Sasuke who was gulping the air around him greedily. Ino, seeing she lost just huffed and walked away with the other two.

After that incident the other three said their good-byes and went home. Sakura took a shower then got into some sleep ware and went to bed. She looked up at her ceiling and sighed thinking ' just another day'. Not knowing the rest of her team was doing and thinking the same thing.

-

-

-

-

Me: Well the first chapter is done.

Ino: Yay! I'm in the story now!

Shikamaru: I'm not happy, it's too troublesome.

Me: Shika you think everything is troublesome.

All: OH YEA!

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Me: Anyways, reader's I promise to have the next chapter in soon!

Choji: Does anyone have anything to eat?

All: NO!

Choji: Sheesh! Just asking.

Naruto: Whatever, well please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey, it's me again and-Naruto what are you doing with Kakashi's books and a flame-thrower!

Naruto: Well he's late again so as punishment I'm going to burn his books.

All: HEY, THAT WAS OUR IDEA!

Kakashi: What was whose idea?

All: AHHH, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN?

Kakashi: Well I have a good excuse this time.

Ino: What is it this time?

Kakashi: I was looking for my beloved Make-Out Paradise books but couldn't find them.

Naruto: Ehhehheh……

All: NARUTO, IT'S YOUR FALT KAKASHI'S LATE!(Everyone chases him)

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Runs as fast as his 12 year old legs can carry him)

Kakashi: This is interesting, oh well please read and review. (Steals books back)

-

-

-

-

Sasuke woke up to the sun's rays streaming through his bedroom window, grunting while stiffly getting up he got out of bed. Sasuke went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed at his tired image not being a morning person and got ready for the day.

When he got there he went straight to the tree that he leaned on everyday to think to himself. ' Sakura should be here soon.' Was his first thought to his own surprise ' Why am I thinking about her I don't care.' He thought almost out loud. Another 20 minutes later Naruto came running to the bridge about to say hi until he noticed Sakura wasn't there. " Hey Sasuke-teme, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke while being two inches away from his face. " Dobe, how would I know and if I did don't you think I would have told you?" Sasuke told him. Naruto wasn't going to pry any deeper due to his worry about Sakura.

About two hours later, both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised to find Kakashi and Sakura walking together on the way to the bridge. " Kakashi-sensei, you somehow jinxed Sakura to be late!" Naruto yelled angrily at him with a noticeable amount of relief in his voice. Sakura noticed that and was touched but still yelled at him angrily " Naruto you baka, last night I had a nightmare so I went to train and got ambushed and injured when Kakashi-sensei helped me!" This immediately got Sasuke and Naruto worried (even though Sasuke didn't show it). He however let Naruto ask if she was all right. She was going to him that it wasn't something they needed to know but Kakashi explained " It's nothing really bad a single kunai knife just stabbed her arm is all." Sakura nodded in agreement so they all just let it go.

" So, Kakashi –sensei what are we doin' today anyway?" Naruto asked while putting his arms behind his head. Kakashi lifted his head to Naruto's direction then bluntly told them " We actually have a mission today." All of them snapped their heads to him and yelled " WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!" He just responded " Well you both were to busy worrying about Sakura that it slipped my mind." They all blushed at the comment. " So what's the mission and when does it start?" Sakura asked with obvious enthusiasm about the mission. " We have to go to Hidden-in-cloud village and get a scroll there then bring it back to Tsunade-sama." Sakura's face after hearing that went to fear and hate but only Kakashi noticed it though continued " As for time we start as soon as we all are done packing and go to the gates at the front of the village." So they all went to get those done.

Later that day after 2 hours of non-stop walking and silence Sakura noticed that there was something out of place. There was a puddle of mud on the ground but there had been no rain for days, so she trailed behind just enough to not raise any suspicions. Another three steps later two men in black coats flew straight out of the puddle while coiling a giant string of saw teeth around her. "WHAT THE-!" Sakura yelled while everyone turned around. "_One little girl._" One of the men rasped out, then they both pulled the chains

Sakura's body split into pieces and blood gushed out then the pieces fell to the ground. "_SAKURA!_" Team 7 screamed, suddenly the two men surrounded Naruto. " _One little boy._" Guy two huffed out. Naruto saw no way to get out and watched in horror as the chains started to surround him. Sasuke saw his position and acted quickly by pulling him out then round housed the first guy knocking him into the second one. After recovering they both went after Sasuke, Kakashi threw some shuriken while Naruto threw kunai to throw them off a bit. Sasuke saw his window of opportunity and threw a shuriken at a tree then a kunai to pin the chain there.

Then both men pushed something on their claws that disconnected them from the chains and went after Naruto again. He was about to get a kunai when suddenly a fisted palm knocked the wind out of one guy while a tensed arm rung the others neck. Naruto looked up to see the relieved faces of Sasuke and Kakashi then to the person that saved him. He immediately noticed the pink hair and automatically knew who it was. "SAKURA!" He yelled relief evident in his voice. She was to deep in thought to notice.

Later in the day Sakura suddenly asked Kakashi more then anyone " Don't you think it's strange that we were attacked by two professional assassins when this scroll is supposed to be of little importance?" They all agreed. " I think there is someone that doesn't want us to get there, in one piece anyway." Sasuke told them in a amused voice while referring them back to the pile of wood that took the blow for Sakura earlier. At night on the same day Sakura couldn't sleep because of the mystery at hand. She sighed and mumbled " I can't sleep knowing someone wants us dead." She got up and walked towards the lake she saw earlier, unknowing of the pair of eyes watching her.

When she got there she sat on the rock closest to the lake. Sakura started thinking about the man she wanted revenge on for killing the family she remembered. He had blood red eyes with three comas that swirled around the pupil, she shuddered for it was not the eyes that scared her the most it was what he said to her that did. "_You have much potential Mitoko, Sakura power that rivals my little brothers and mine, with the right training. So from now on I will be following and watching you my little cherry blossom."_ And with that said he left.

Sakura heard a noise and stiffened pulling out a kunai. Then the thing in the bushes said " Whoa, whoa friend not enemy!" Sasuke came out of the bushes with his hands in front of him. " What were you thinking if I didn't recognize your voice I could have used that to kill you!" She told him. Sasuke smirked and said, " Like you could." Sakura rolled her eyes at that. They both went to the rock she was sitting on and started to think to themselves.

Sasuke was thinking about when Sakura had saved Naruto earlier. ' I 'm still wondering why I was so relieved to know she was alive.' Sasuke inwardly sighed and took a glance at Sakura and was surprised to see her deep in thought. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked a startled Sasuke. "Wh-What?" He had stuttered a little. " Do you have any idea who's after us and are cold or something cause your face is a little red?" She asked him. The last one was to keep him from knowing she knew he was blushing about who or what she didn't know or care. "No!" He huffed in his opinion a little to quickly. Sakura saw her opportunity to make fun of him a little and asked " No for both or just the face?" "Both." He mumbled

Sakura decided to stop teasing him so she got up, held out her hand then asked " You coming?" Sasuke looked at her hand then at her and again mumbled "Sure." So they both walked back hand in hand neither complaining about it.

-

-

-

-

Me: FINALLY! With all the studying for exams I thought I would never update by this week!

Naruto: Well at least you don't have to sit here and wait for someone to write your story and update you for god knows how long.

Sakura: I kinda disagree, I mean at least we don't have to help her study.

Me: She has a good point.

Sasuke: Tell me we don't have another Shikamaru on our hands.

Me: NO! I am a genius but not a lazy one after all I would update like 1 times a month if I were.

SSNK: Good point.

Me: Shikamaru, since you're so lazy you tell our readers to read and review!

Shikamaru: You just did.

Me:……Damn you and your geniusness.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi everyone I am sooo sorry it took so long for me to update, my stupid computer broke down on me but now I got a cool new one!

Naruto: SEE! This is what I meant when we have to wait for you to write this story!

Sasuke: For once in a very long while I agree with dobe here.

Naruto: Thank you... HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Sakura: I think he's getting smarter, it took him a lot less time for him to notice he was insulting you.

Me: ya' know I think Saku-chan is right.

Kakashi: It's probably from my training sessions!

Me:…. The only thing you could teach someone is how to be perverted.

Ino: He has been very perverted lately.

Naruto: How have I been perverted!

Ino: Never mind, it's nothing that bad

Naruto: I still want to know. (Grumbles)

Me: Well let's start our story, shall we? (Sweat drops)

All: OKAY!

Sasuke: And don't forget the pointless read and review thing.

-

-

-

-

Team 7 started walking as soon as the sun was rising early in the morning to get back on track. This time a little more cautious because of yesterdays attack on them.

Naruto of course was talking about Raman and how he hopped they had it there to Sakura while walking beside her. Sakura on the other hand wasn't listening she just pretended by nodding her head until she got dizzy. Sasuke was sort of listening but was just thinking about normal stuff, revenge on his brother and training (A/N: like that's normal . ). Though every other time he stole an amused glance at Sakura when she got dizzy from nodding at Naruto. Kakashi, just being the pervert that he is, was reading his Make-Out Paradise book, creeping his students out with his occasional blush and giggle now and then.

Sakura was still thinking about the attack, knowing it was _his_ doing. 'I wonder what he's up to. I swear I'll find out and when I do I'll-'She was cut off from her thoughts when she felt someone practically tearing her arm off. "_WHAT!" _ She hissed out annoyed that the person now identified as Naruto pulled her out of her thoughts. Naruto looked at her like a lost puppy then told her in an I'm sorry voice, "Well I wanted you to know we were here." Sakura realized she had said that with more hostility then needed then explained to him in the same voice, "Sorry Naru-chan, I just don't like it when my thoughts are interrupted, okay?" She even used the nick name she gave him when they first met so he knew she meant it. Naruto brightened up as soon as his nick name came out of her mouth and happily accepted the apology.

A few hours of walking and random conversations the team finally made it to the entrance gates of Hidden-in-Cloud village. After they told the guards their purpose here they went inside, not missing the skeptical looks they got from both guards. As soon as they reached the middle of the street the first thing they noticed a giant group of people they never expected to see. Naruto, the most surprised could not help but scream, "WHAT IN 7 HELLS ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" The group turned; when they saw Team 7 they were only mildly surprised, but still surprised.

Said group was made of all the people they knew from Konoha at the time.

Asuma cell 10- Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

Kurenai cell 8- Kiba, Hinata and Shino (A/N: sorry can't remember Gai's team number pls tell me in review!) Then Gai cell- Tenten, Neji and Lee.

"Wouldn't we all like to know that stupid?" Neji explained. Everyone nodded then started to talk amongst themselves to try and figure out what was going on. Sakura was still pondering about whether or not to voice her opinion but she just decided to try then loudly said, "You know what?" This got everyone to look at her, "I think we all just walked into someone's little game, I don't think there is any scroll to get someone just sent a false mission to get us here." She theorized, which everyone saw her point. "I think she's right I mean it would explain why the guards looked at us weirdly." Tenten spoke up.

This is what got everyone thinking again. That is, until Naruto shouted, "I think we should play their little game!" The group snapped there heads in that direction and looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked somewhat rudely. Sakura would have yelled at him to but she realized where this was going. Naruto ignored the "dobe" comment for the moment and continued "I mean that if these people went to all this trouble to get us here they must be up to something interesting, so I think we should stay to find out what." Everyone was very surprised at the logic, but it soon disappeared as soon as he started yelling about Raman again. "I agree especially if I get attacked then we get ambushed on the way here." All the girls and Lee immediately asked her if she was alright. Sakura was about to answer until Kakashi-sensei cut in explaining "It's nothing really of big importance." Sakura had an agitated look on her face and asked him "Kakashi-sensei, when it comes to injuries will you ever let me talk for myself?" "Maybe." He said coyly. She gave up and dropped it.

So after that affair was settled everyone to go separate ways, sensei's one way the genins another. Well Sakura actually went a way of her own after sneaking off on her own, sensing a familiar presence. When she reached her destination she looked around recognizing the cherry blossom grove from her childhood. Suddenly she heard a noise in a nearby bush but before she could reach her kunai pouch the figure was already too close. So she did the first thing that came to mind, scream.

A little before that, Sasuke and the others were looking for a Raman stand because they all were hungry and Naruto wouldn't shut up about it. Well until he noticed the group was short one person. "Hey Sakura-chan is missing!" Everyone looked around and true to his words Sakura wasn't there anymore then all eyes went to Hinata for an explanation. "I di-di-didn't e-even notice she w-wa-was gone." She tried to say seeing as she was right by Sakura. "So let's go look for her and-" Neji was starting to say until an ear piercing scream was heard. "That's Sakura's voice!" Ino yelled worried.

Everyone ran off to the source of the screaming (well trying to) until they ran into a cherry blossom grove only to see Sakura pinned to the ground by some figure. Sasuke and Naruto were about to pounce but then they heard something that made them stop, Sakura wasn't screaming anymore, she was laughing!

"Kage, stop it you're suffocating me!" Sakura screamed between laughs. "Okay, okay." The kid now identified as Kage said. He had gotten up off of Sakura and helped her up. She had sent him a soft glare and told him "Kage, next time you want to see me try not to give me a heart attack okay?" He shrugged and told her, "It's not my fault; you're the one who went away for three years." After he made a pretend pout that looked a 3 year old refused of candy. They both looked each other then bursted out laughing at the pathetic face.

Everyone was staring at them and Ino, then Tenten screamed, "What in hell is going on here?" Sakura and Kage had to cover their ears from the impact of the scream. They both looked at them then said, "Nothing, just old friends saying Hi." It was the others turn to stare. Sasuke came up to the front of the group and asked rudely, "What do you mean just friends?" Kage told him in the same tone "Well, we have known each other since we were kids."

After that was said everyone could feel a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sakura noticed the glares being exchanged between the 2 boys and decided to step in, "Kage common, I haven't seen you in Kami knows how long, don't fight now." She whispered in a pleading voice. Kage showed a sign of hesitation, but gave in not wanting to get his friend upset. He started to walk away with Sakura but she told him to wait a second and turned back to the genins. "Listen, I've known Kage for a lot longer then any of _you_, so if you don't like _him_ you don't like _me_ got it?" She then turned back to Kage and walked with him.

All of them were stunned to say the least, especially Naruto and Sasuke. "They must be really close for her to snap like that." Kakashi said causing all the genins to jump. (The senseis apparently came in sometime during the argument) "Yeah." Asuma and Kurenai chorused. Everyone went to leave but Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind. Naruto left shortly after but Sasuke decided to follow Sakura and his new rival. (AN: like you can't guess for what! )

Sakura and Kage had been walking for a while when Kage had broken the silence by asking, "Why did you stop me, you know I could have taken him?" Sakura turned to look at him. She sighed and turned around saying "I know very well you could have taken him, but if things got out of hand I would have to of stopped you two." Kage gave her a questioning look, "I haven't showed any of them my true strength yet." Kage nodded in understanding. They then both bid each other bye and went separate ways.

Sasuke had been in the tree above wondering about what Sakura had said to Kage. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to know what she was talking about. 'I'll worry about it later though.' He thought to himself, too preoccupy with the Kage thing. He jumped after Sakura to find her again.

Sakura got to the cherry blossom grove a few minutes before Sasuke, she lay down under one of the trees thinking of earlier. 'Sasuke seemed pretty mad when Kage came.' '**Well duh, he's just jealous is all?' **A new voice said to her. 'WHAT, NOT YOU AGAIN, HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THAT BOX!' Sakura screamed at her inner, more rebellious self. '**Well it wasn't any walk in the park, with all the ropes, chains and locks you put on it. I had to first-**'I didn't ask for a full and complete explanation thank you.' With that said she put inner back into the box, ignoring cries of vengeance. She went back to thinking about why Sasuke was trying to pick a fight with Kage.

'I wonder why he was trying to pick a fight with Kage anyway.' She thought. "I just don't like him is all." Sasuke said startling her so much she hopped a foot in the air. 'Must have not realized she said that out loud.' He told himself watching her land. She got out the shocked state to yell at him "Kami, do you make a living out of scaring me to death, or is it just a hobby!" He thought about it. (AN: that's mean actually having to think about it!) "No but its funny how you jump." Sasuke told her with a smirk. She just gave him a whatever face.

"So what was that all about, I mean you barely know the guy for one minute and you're already picking a fight?" He glanced at her for a second and answered "He seems like a good fighter." She replied with much unconcealed sarcasm, "Oh, is that all?" He chooses to ignore that.

They both turned to go back to the hotel. Sakura was trailing behind a bit but Sasuke remained in the front. Sakura looked up for a second and squealed, causing Sasuke to go into an attack position. Well, until Sakura flew past him straight into another cherry blossom grove slightly bigger than the last one. "Why are you so excited, we were just in a grove?" Sasuke asked annoyed. She turned to look at him; she smiled a bright smile and said, "'Cause this is where I, Kage, Kohaku and Jin-sensei first met!" He looked at her strangely and asked. "Who are Kohaku and Jin?" "My other two friends from cloud." Was all she told him.

"Why do you always hang out with Kage?" Sasuke asked her randomly. She looked at him, taken aback by the rudeness of his voice and question. She mock glared at him then answered with a question of her own. "Why, is it suddenly a _crime_ to be with an old friend?" Sasuke continued, "I mean for all we know he could be an enemy now so-"He was cut short by Sakura. "An enemy, I can't believe you, I've known Kage since I was 8 years old and you call him a possible enemy?" She screamed with venom in her voice. Sasuke becoming equally angry screamed back, "Well excuse me for looking out for a team mate!" She retorted. "Well if you weren't 'Mr. Ice cube' all the time maybe you could see him the way I do!" He was going to yell back but she continued, "And don't you go all 'my brother killed my entire family, if I can't trust him who can I trust' crap again, my entire clan was killed when I was 3 so I don't remember any of them!" She was panting after she finished.

Sasuke was trying to digest all that was just yelled at him, but Sakura continued calmly, "He also killed the family and friend I lived with until I was 5." He still stood there stunned. "All I know is he had cold, snake like eyes." She turned and started walking back to the hotel. He stared at where she was standing and walked back as well, unaware of the red eyes with black commas watching them intensely.

-

-

-

-

Me: FINALLY! I finished this chapter!

Sakura: I got to see my inner self and yell at Sasuke, I like where this is going.

Sasuke: I don't.

Naruto: Who cares what you think.

Sasuke: No one asked you dobe.

Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT TEME!

Me: (sweatdrop) There at it again.

Sakura: Well it's not like we could stop them.

Me: True, true.

Kakashi: Want to go get some Raman?

Sakume: Sure!

Kakashi: Don't forget to r+r!

KSM: leave through backstage.

SasukNaru: Hey, where is everyone?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! There might be a little mishap in the story so I will explain! First, the guy in the third chapter, which should be obvious who it is, killed her blood relatives. While the second guy discovered her and killed the people who took care of her 'till she was 5 to get them out of the way. So sorry if that confused any of my readers!


End file.
